Ellie
'' 'Po tym wszystkim co razem przeszliśmy. I po tym co zrobiłam. To wszystko jest po coś.' ''~Ellie Ellie jest drugą grywalną oraz jedną z głównych postaci gry The Last of Us. Biografia Wczesne życie Ellie urodziła się na początku 2019 roku, około 5 lat po wybuchu zarazy. W związku z tym wychowała się w wojskowej strefie kwarantanny w Bostonie, w stanie Massachusetts. Przed zakażeniem miała małą wiedzę o świecie poza wojskową strefą. Matka Ellie, Anna zmarła kiedy dziewczyna miała zaledwie 1 dzień. Przed śmiercią zdążyła jednak poprosić swoją przyjaciółkę, Marlene, aby opiekowała się jej córką po jej śmierci (kiedy gramy Ellie po wypadku Joela, możemy otworzyć jej plecak i znaleźć tam list napisany do niej przez jej matkę, w którym jest to napisane). W czasie gry (The last of Us): Ellie jest postacią grywalną. Możemy sterować nią podczas gdy Joel jest w ciężkim stanie po wypadku, oraz na samym końcu gry. Mamy takżę możliwość zagrania tą postacią w dodatku Left Behind. Pierwszy raz widzimy ją w The Last of Us , gdy Marlene prosi Joel'a i Tess o pomoc w przemyceniu dziewczynki za miasto. Szybko okazuje się, że Ellie jest odporna na grzyba, który zabił większość populacji ludzkiej, dlatego stała się ona niezwykle ważna dla Świetlików, którzy z jej "pomocą" mają nadzieję na stworzenie szczepionki. Podczas gry Joel i Ellie coraz bardziej się zaprzyjaźniają i pod koniec Joel jest gotowy skoczyć za nią w ogień. Ellie również podczas gdy Joel był ciężko ranny robiła wszystko by wrócił on do zdrowia. W końcowym etapie rozgrywki okazuje się, że do uzyskania szczepionki trzeba wyciąć zmutowany grzyb (powodujący jej odporność) z mózgu dziewczynki co skutkowałoby jej śmiercią. Na szczęście Joel ratuje ją już ze stołu operacyjnego i zabija Marlene (przywódcę Świetlków), która próbuje go powstrzymać. Na pytanie Ellie "co się stało?" Joel odpowiada, że nie ona jedyna jest odporna, ale nikt nie potrafi znaleźć lekarstwa, więc mogą wrócić do domu. Pod koniec Ellie każe przyrzec Joelowi, że to, co powiedział o innych odpornych jest prawdą. Joel przyrzeka, a gra dobiega końca. Left Behind: Akcja dodatku rozwija dwa wątki. Jeden dzieje się trzy tygodnie przed spotkaniem Ellie z Tess i Joelem, natomiast drugi dzieje się w czasie zimy kiedy Ellie szuka lekarstw dla umierającego Joela. W obydwóch wątkach sterujemy Ellie. W drugim wątku Ellie jeszcze 3 tygodnie przed spotkaniem z Joelem i Tess (jeszcze nieugryziona) przebywa w szkole wojskowej. Gra zaczyna się podczas gdy Ellie śpi. Nagle do pokoju wchodzi Riley i budzi Ellie miziając ją po szyi. Ellie szybko ją odrzuca i gwałtownie wyciąga nóż spod poduszki. Gdy dostrzega, że to był żart Riley, jest wkurzona, ale równocześnie wesoła. Bardzo dawno nie widziała swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, jednak jest zła nadal na nią za ostatnie spotkanie, kiedy kazała jej spadać i zniknęła bez słowa. Po krótkiej rozmowie Riley z plecaka wyciąga pewien medalion i pokazuje go Ellie. Okazuje się, że to nieśmiertelnik świetlików, a Riley dołączyła do świetlików. Dziewczyny wymykają się ze szkoły do centrum handlowego, gdzie Riley ma dla Ellie niespodziankę. W czasie drogi dowiadujemy się w jaki sposób Riley została świetlikiem. Ellie pyta czy też mogłaby zostać świetlikiem, lecz Riley odpowiada, że Marlene by się nie zgodziła, ponieważ martwi się o bezpieczeństwo Ellie. Na początku dziewczyny wchodzą do namiotu, w którym mieszkał ich znajomy Winston. Ellie ogląda jego zdjęcie, a później możemy wybrać czy Ellie ma się napić alkoholu czy nie. Następnie dziewczyny przechodzą przez zniszczony sklep z maskami. Później przechodząc Riley zauważa piętro niżej dwa samochody. Rzuca wyzwanie Ellie, że kto pierwszy wybije wszystkie szyby w jednym z aut może zadać drugiej osobie jedno pytanie. Gdy wygra Ellie jako gracz mamy do wyboru jedną z czterech zaproponowanych opcji: dlaczego odeszłaś?, dlaczego tak ostro zareagowałaś?, czy Marlene wspominała coś o mojej mamie lub po prostu możemy wybrać opcję Zapomnij. Dzięki pytaniu o matkę Ellie dowiadujemy się, że przed wybuchem epidemii była pielęgniarką. Jeśli wygra Riley zadaje ona pytanie: "Co muszę zrobić aby było między nami tak jak dawniej?". Potem Riley informuje Ellie, że w mieście jest prąd tylko wyłączono bezpieczniki. Dziewczyny włączają prąd. Riley wprowadza Ellie do parku rozrywek. Wskazuje jej karuzelę i Ellie wskakuje i zaczyna się kręcić siedząc na koniu. Po chwili wskakuje Riley ale przestaje działać. Ellie wyznaje, że się jej podobało a Riley tym razem wręcza Ellie książkę z dowcipami. Ellie wyznaje Riley, że jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Po chwili dziewczyny wchodzą do budki fotograficznej i robią sobie zdjęcia. Następnie przyjaciółki wchodzą do salonu z grami, jednak maszyny się zepsuły. Mimo wszystko Riley każe zamknąć oczy Ellie i wyobrazić sobie jej że gra. Ellie się bardzo spodobała gra. Rudowłosa czternastolatka mówi Riley że musi już wracać, ale Riley mówi że ma jeszcze czas. Po chwili Riley wyjawia, że kolejnego razu nie będzie mogła się spotkać z Ellie, gdyż ma rozkaz wyjazdu do innej grupy świetlików do innego miasta: "Riley: Mówiłam im, że chcę zostać tutaj. Ale wiesz jaka jest Marlene! Ona zawsze wie najlepiej i nie ma z nią dyskusji. Jutro mnie zabierają. Ellie: okej Riley: I tyle? Ellie: No a co mogę powiedzieć? Riley: Nie wiem! Może doradź mi coś! Ellie: Po co mnie tu wzięłaś? Riley: Sama nie wiem. Ellie: Sama nie wiesz... Mam ci doradzić? Idź! To co no.... pożegnajmy się. Riley: Idę zobaczyć co tam się dzieje. " Riley zniknęła i Ellie zaczyna poszukiwać przyjaciółki. Znajduje ją i Riley wręcza Ellie pistolety na wodę i mówi, że mogła zginąć zdobywając je dla niej. Dziewczyny zaczynają bitwę na pistolety wodne. Później Riley włącza muzykę i zaczyna tańczyć z Ellie. Ellie się wzrusza i prosi aby Riley nigdzie nie szła. Riley stoi chwilę w bezruchy po czym zrywa medalion świetlika z szyi i rzuca na ziemię. Ellie daje całusa Riley, po czym pojawiają się zarażeni i zaczyna się krwawy pościg mutantów za dziewczynami. Kiedy dziewczynki już prawie uciekły a Ellie wspina się po rusztowaniu, zawala się ono i Ellie spada na dół. Mutant zaczyna gryźć Ellie po rękach. RIley zabija mutanta, ale kolejny mutant wskakuje na nią. Ellie dźga oponenta Riley w szyję nożem. Po starciu okazuje się, że Riley została ugryziona w dłoń, a Ellie w rękę. Ellie ulega emocjom i rozwścieczona zaczyna przeklinać i walić metalowym prętem o cegły. Dziewczyny siadają obok siebie po czym zaczyna się konwersacja: Riley: Tam jest jeszcze coś do rozbicia jakby co. Ellie: I co zrobimy teraz? Riley: Posłuchaj, według mnie mamy dwie opcje. Pierwsze z nich- idziemy na łatwiznę. Szybko i bezboleśnie. Nie jestem jej fanką. Druga- walczymy. Ellie: Nie ma po co. I tak zmienimy się w to coś. Riley: Przecież mogłyśmy dzisiaj zginąć milion razy. A do jutra ja wiem... może dojść jeszcze kolejny milion. Ale zawalczymy... O każdą chwilę, którą spędzimy razem. Dwa dni... czy dwie minuty. Nie oddamy tego. Nie chcę się poddać. Według mnie... Musimy to przeczekać. Możemy razem... spędzić ten czas i poetycko odlecieć. Ellie: A jest trzecie opcja? Riley: Przykro mi. No chodź. Spadamy stąd. Dziewczyny idą. 'Relacje' Riley Po przybyciu Ellie do strefy wojskowej w Bostonie, zaprzyjaźniła się i zaufała Riley . Ich znajomość zaczyna się mniej więcej na początku komiksu, Ellie była wdzięczna za pomoc jaką otrzymała od Riley, dziewczyna (Riley) pogoniła zbirów, którzy zaczepiali Ellie, Riley nie przyznaje się do skradzenia Walkman'a Ellie i nieustannie traktuje ją jak dziecko. Riley pragnęła dołączyć do świetlików co ostatecznie zakończyło się sukcesem. Brawura Riley ośmiela Ellie na krótką podróż poza strefą, tak bardzo, że gotowa jest zaryzykować własne życie. Kiedy ich nadzieje na ucieczkę są nikłe, Ellie nadal wspiera przekonania Riley chociaż jej przyjaciółka straciła już nadzieje. Ostatecznie Riley zaraziła się Maczużnikiem. Po śmierci Riley Ellie zatrzymała dla siebie jej nieśmiertelnik świetlika, którego można zobaczyć podczas zimy, kiedy sterujemy Ellie. Patrząc na medalion dziewczyna mówi: "Tęsknię". Marlene Ellie opisywała ją jako przyjaciółkę, jednak traktowała ją jak drugą matkę po śmierci rodziców. Marlene z ciężkim bólu na sercu wydawała zgodę na operację Ellie, gdzie miała powstać szczepionka a Ellie miała umrzeć. Była to dla niej bardzo trudna decyzja. Żal był tak głęboki, że Marlene nagrywała się na dyktafonie, gdzie tłumaczyła się matce Ellie- Annie, która nie żyje. Marlene tak jak przyrzekła, pomimo ciążących na niej obowiązków przez wszystkie lata zajmowała się Ellie. W dodatku Left Behind dowiadujemy się, że Marlene kazała Riley nie spotykać się z Ellie, gdyż uważa, że Riley ma na Ellie zły wpływ. Joel Z początku wyprawy do grupy Świetlików Joel traktował Ellie jedynie jak to sam powiedział jako "zwykłą przesyłkę". Sam nie był chętny do tej pracy, jednak Tess go nakłoniła. Bardzo irytował Ellie swoimi chamskimi nieraz uwagami np: "Cieszę się, że jakieś dziecko nie powystrzelało mi łba". Gdy skaner wskazywał, że Ellie jest zarażona i mówiła, że jest odporna na infekcję Joel wogóle w to nie wierzył, póki po ucieczce z ratusza nie zauważył Ellie która bezproblemowo oddycha wśród zarodników grzyba. To Tess w ratuszu, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że jest zarażona kazała wyznać mu swoją miłość do niej w ten sposób, aby dotarł z Ellie do świetlików. Z każdym dniem wyprawy kontakty między Ellie a Joelem stawały się coraz bardziej przyjazne, luźne itd. W lato Joel ignorował umiejętności Ellie, nawet jej nie chwaląc i zostawiając bez broni. Ostatecznie wyznał jej rację i wręczył pistolet. W jesień po ucieczce Ellie z elektrowni Tommy'ego doszło do ostrej wymiany zdań. Joel powiedział, że ona nie jest jego córką, a on nie jest jej ojcem, dlatego każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę. W rzeczywistości przez ten cały czas oschłości dla Ellie Joelowi coraz bardziej zaczynało zależeć na niej, tylko wolał tego nie okazywać, bo bał się że Ellie może zginąć tak jak kiedyś jego córka- Sarah. W zimę po wypadku Joela Ellie cały czas się nim zajmowała, a także zyskała dla niego od łowców antybiotyki. Kiedy Joel się obudził bardzo się martwił nie obecnością Ellie. Bezlitośnie zaczął torturować dwóch łowców aby dowiedzieć się o miejscu jej pobytu. I tak oto w wiosnę Joel traktuje Ellie jak swoją córkę. Mówi o planach na przyszłość, o wspólnych przyszłych poczynaniach z nią. Ostatecznie tuż obok szpitalu św. Anny Joel próbuje przekonać Ellie, żeby zrezygnowali ze spotkaniem ze świetlikami. Powiedział że nie chce jej zostawiać i że powinni teraz wrócić do domu. Ellie natomiast mów: " Po tym wszystkim co razem przeszliśmy?! Po tym ilu ludzi zabiłam. To wszystko jest po coś.". Gdy Marlene nie chce się zgodzić na zobaczenie się Joela z Ellie, Joel bezlitośnie morduje kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy i lekarza aby dostać się do Ellie. Ostatecznie ją zabiera do Jackson, zabijając Marlene. Jednak Ellie się o tym nie dowiaduje tak samo jak i o tym, że Świetliki mieli zrobić na niej operację. Tuż przed miastem Tommy'ego Ellie prosi Joela aby przysiągł, że wszystko co mówił o Świetlikach było prawdą. Joel przysięga. Tess Tess namówiła Joela na robotę przemycenia Ellie ze strefy kwarantanny. Z początku Tess obojętne miała podejście do tej roboty, jednak z każdą chcwilą zaczęła coraz bardziej troszczyć się o bezpieczeństwo dziewczyny. W drodze do ratusza czasami między sobą ucinają krótkie pogawędki. Kiedy Tess kazała aby ją zostawiono i uciekać Ellie była na siebie bardzo zła. Wstrząsnęła nią wiadomość o tym, że Tess została postrzelona. W końcowej scenie gry Ellie wspomina o Tess, Riley i Samie jako o osobach które zginęły. To oznacza, że po mimo tylko dnia czasu znajomości Ellie bardzo polubiała Tess. Sam Od samego początku Sam bardzo podziwiał odwagę i spryt Ellie. Wstydził się, że jest kilka miesięcy młodszy od niej. Kiedy Henry zabronił mu wziąć zabawkę-robota ze sklepu zabawkowego, Ellie ukradkiem bierze ją do plecaka i na kolejny dzień wieczorem wręcza mu ją. Bardzo dobrze się dogadywali i czasami nawet razem się bawili m.in: gra w rzutki, piłka nożna. Gdy Ellie przy elektrowni Tommy'ego dostrzega wykopany grób z pluszowym misiem wspomina o nim, że zapomniała zostawić na jego grobie "tego głupiego robota". Wspomina też o nim pod koniec gry. 'Sarah' Mimo,że Sarah zmarła sześć lat przed narodzeniem Ellie, Joel dokonał kilku porównań do dwóch z nich. Chociaż na początku Joel nie chce wspominać Ellie o Sarah mówiąć, że "Ellie. Łazisz po piekielnie cienkim lodzie."Joel złości się na Ellie, że wspomina mu o Sarze. Kiedy Ellie daje Joel'owi zdjęcie z Sarah, Joel nie daje go, tak jak wtedy gdy Tommy próbował mu dać zdjęcie. W epilogu,Joel robi kilka porównań między Sarah i Ellie. Joel mówi, że to oni byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i widzi,że z Ellie jest ta sama więź co z Sarah co oznacza, że w końcu widzi, Ellie jako jego " drógą" córką . 'Ciekawostki' *W japońskim podręczniku gry, nazwisko Ellie wymienione jest jako Williams. *Ellie nie umie pływać. *Boi się samotności. Prawdopodobnie cierpi na monofobię (strach przed samotnością). *Ellie ma zwyczaj pocierania nosa, zwłaszcza w sytuacjach, które mogłyby być postrzegane jako stresujące. *Preferowaną bronią Ellie jest jej nóż, który w przeciwieństwie do noży Joela jest bardzo wytrzymały. W ciągu walki pomaga też Joelowi dostarczając mu apteczki lub rzucając cegłą w przeciwników aby ich ogłuszyć. *Kradnie od Marii stare zdjęcie Joela z Sarą, aby mu je później wręczyć. *W początkowych planach twórców Ellie miała pomagać Joelowi w ucieczce przed złowrogą Tess, któraby miała ścigać Joela za zdradzenie jej. Tess by torturowała Joela, zaś na końcu zginęłaby z ręki Ellie. Tess miałaby być pierwszą ofiarą zabitą przez Ellie kiedykolwiek. Ostatecznie zarzucono ten plan, gdyż twórcy mówili, że wtedy Joel nie miałby wielkiej motywacji do odbycia podróży, natomiast historia byłaby nieprzekonująca i niespójna. *Końcówka jest nieco podobna do początku gry, ale odwrócona. W prologu, Joel i Sarah rozpoczynają w domu, następnie jadą samochodem, aby uniknąć zainfekowanych ostatecznie zmuszając Joela wziąść Sarah na ręce, a na końcu zostaje zastrzelona przez żołnierza. Sarah umiera w ramionach Joela. Pod koniec gry Ellie (przypomina umierającą Sarah) Joel bierze ją na ręce i zabiera ją ze szpitala, z dala od ludzi i wsadza ją do samochodu. Na koniec jadą do "domu" Tommy`ego. Neil Druckmann stwierdził , że to było zamierzone na początku jest na Sarah, a kończąc na Ellie . *W dodatku ,,Left behind'' '' jest scena kiedy Ellie całuje Riley, mimo to Ellie nie jest lesbijką. *Większość Strojów Ellie są czerwone. *W możliwej kontynuacji ,,The last of us'', Ellie ma prawdopodobnie grać na gitarze i mieć około 20-stu lat.'' *''Ellie miała zostać zgwałcona przez Davida'' 'Cytaty' *''Oto nasza codzienność. Naszym jedynym celem jest przetrwanie. I tylko ono się liczy.'' *''Wytrzymać i przetrwać.'' *''Do krwawędzi wszechświata i z powrotem. Wytrzymać i przetrwać.'' *''No, może tak się wczuli w te badania, że sami zamienili się w małpy. '' *''Powiedz im , że ... Ellie to mała dziewczynka, która rozpierdoliła ci palec.'' 'Zdjęcia z "''THE LAST OF US" '' The-Last-of-Us-review-screens-6.jpg|Pierwsza broń 3e6ced317aa7d3e1509165782301e77b.jpg|Na uniwerek joel_vs_ellie.jpg 93.jpg|Ze szpitala art-The-Last-of-Us-games-Ellie-808682.jpg|Ellie and Sarah American dreams ellie.jpg joel-ellie-truck.jpg maxresdefault_jpg_0x0_q85.jpg|Przysięgnij mi PlayStation Blast The Last of Us 9.jpg|Żyrafa ;D Switchblade-artifact.png|Nożyk Ellie the_last_of_us___ellie_by_argentinaland-d6b5kez.png The-Last-of-Us-Ellie-Throws.png|Ellie atakuje Ellie's_Backpack.png|Plecak Ellie tumblr_ms1waiAsy51rtr8g9o1_500.gif|Ellie i David maxresdefault.jpg|Ellie płacze maxresdefault1.jpg|Ellie czyta czyjś pamiętnik maxresdefaultf.jpg thelastofus_1a.jpg|Ellie i Sam the-last-of-us-2.jpg|Ellie i Joel the-last-of-us-screen07.jpg tumblr_mov84ec7651qgszoio1_1280.jpg|Epicki widok untitled2kauag.png|Ugryzienie Ellie the_last_of_us___ellie_by_waveseeker90-d4rvrut.jpg|Ellie EllieFanArt.jpg|Ellie gra na gitarze Taking_care_of_Joel.png|Joel '' '''Zdjęcia z "LEFT BEHIND" ' 1.jpg 2.jpg|Świetlik 3.jpg|Dobranoc :D 4.jpg|Riley 5.jpg 6.jpg|Nieśmiertelnik Riley 9.jpg|Ellie opiekuje się Joelem ' Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Ludzie